This invention relates generally to digital video disk (DVD) technology. More particularly, this invention relates to providing unique playback experience to a viewer.
In the past, audio/visual (AV) programs such as movies, television shows, music videos, video games, training materials, etc. have typically involved a single play version of the program. The user would begin play of the program and watch the program from beginning to end. A single presentation was implemented in displaying the program. A user did not have any option to view the program from a different angle, with a different soundtrack, in a different language, with subtitles, etc. because the video could not accommodate multiple options.
However, with the introduction of DVD technology, a user now has greater number of unique options to choose from. A storyline in a movie, for example, can be shot from different angles and stored as different versions on a DVD storage medium. Similarly, a movie might be sold with optional language tracks. Thus, a viewer could decide to watch the movie with a French language track rather than English, for example. As another example, a movie might be presented with different endings. Thus, a user could select a preferred ending option before playing the movie.
In addition, DVD technology provides a viewer with unique menuing options prior to the actual play of the DVD. Such menuing options may include the ability to view deleted scenes, the movie trailer, a director narrative, the making of special effects, or actor biographies, to name a few. Menuing options may provide “behind the scenes” insight into the movie or provide the viewer with information reorganized in a format that is otherwise not available. Anything that enhances the story and adds to the all-around movie environment creates a more enjoyable movie viewing experience for the viewer.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method which is capable of creating and providing unique playback options to a viewer of a DVD. There is also a need for a system and method that allows a creator of a DVD title to provide the viewer with options that may be of interest without disturbing the integrity of the titles contained on the DVD itself.